parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Blue's Clues: What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Blue's Clues: What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?. *(Backyardigans/Wonder Pets Theme Song & Title Card) *Tyrone: Hi!, We're The Backyardigans! *Ming-Ming: And We're The Wonder Pets! *Uniqua: And Guess What We're Doing Today! *Tasha: It's an Episode That Features Music! *Pablo: Do You Know What It Is? *Linny: That's Right! *Tuck: The Episode is Called "What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?"! *Austin: We Get to Meet Steve and Blue, Do Some Music, and Figure Out What Blue Wants to Do on This Rainy Day! *Tyrone: Do You Want to Come With Us? *Linny: Excellent! *Ming-Ming: We Really Need Your Help! *Pablo: Okay, Guys!, Let's Go to The Blue's Clues House! *Tasha: Where It Has Beautiful Flowers! *Tyrone: And A Tree With Red Apples! *Uniqua: And Even Steve's Friend, Mailbox! *Tuck: Wow!, We're Inside A World of Blue's Clues! *Austin: But, Where's Steve? *Steve: I'm Right Here! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Hi, Steve! *Steve: Hi, Out There!, It's Me, Steve!, Have You Seen Blue?, My Puppy? *Blue: (Barks) *Pablo: There She Is! *Ming-Ming: Hi, Blue! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Oh!, Come On In! *Tyrone: We're Coming! *Linny: Let's Go! *Uniqua: I'll Ring The Doorbell! *(Doorbell Rings and Plays Music) *Steve: Hey, Blue!, Did You Hear That?, That's A Great Tune!, (Singing) Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong!, Very Musical!, (Singing) Let's See Who's Here! *(Door Opens) *Tasha: Hi, Steve! *Steve: Oh!, Hi, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets!, Come On In!, I Didn't Know You Could Play The Doorbell! *Ming-Ming: Yeah!, That Doorbell Sounds Really Musical! *(Thunder rumbling) *Steve: Hey, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets!, Did You Hear That?, What's That Sound? *Tuck: Rain! *Steve: Oh!, The Rain!, Right! *(Raindrops Falling) *Steve: Hey!, The Rain Sounds Like Music, Too! *Pablo: Cool! *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) Drop, Drop, Drippy, Drop, Drop!, Drippy, Drippy, Drippy, Drop! *Steve: So, Blue!, You Wanna Do Something Musical, Today? *Blue: (Barks Yes!) *Tyrone: Oh!, You Do? *Linny: Well, (Singing) What Do You Want to Do Today? *Blue: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Steve: Oh!, You Know, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets?, I Was Just Saying It to Myself!, Wouldn't It Be A Perfect Day to Play Blue's Clues? *Uniqua: Yeah!, Because It's Raining and Everything! *Austin: And We Can Figure Out What Blue Wants to Do Today! *Steve: This Calls for A Song! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's Really Fun! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Steve: So Remember!, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues! *Pablo: Hey, Steve!, Do You Think This Pawprint Needs Some Music? *(Pablo Holds The Drumstick) *Steve: Yeah!, Let's See! *Pablo: Here It Goes! *(Pablo Dings The Blue Toes and The Pawprint Plays Like A Drum) *Ming-Ming: Wowza! *Tyrone: Nice Job, Pablo! *Pablo: Thanks, Tyrone! *Steve: You Know What We Need for Blue's Clues, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets!, Our... *Linny: Notebook! *Steve: Right!, and Where Do We Keep Our Notebook? *Tuck: Sidetable Drawer! *Steve: Man!, You All Really Know Your Blue's Clues! *Uniqua: Come On! *Sidetable: (Singing) Open, Close, Open, Close! *Steve: (Singing) Hey!, That's Pretty Great Music, Sidetable Drawer! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Open, Close, Open, Close! *Austin: (Singing) Open for Steve's Notebook! *Sidetable: (Singing) Open for Steve's Notebook! *(Song Ends) *Sidetable: (Laughs) *Steve: (Singing) Thank You! *Pablo: Here It Is! *Steve: You Know, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets?, I Think I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help Today... *(Music Plays) *Steve: (Singing) Singing and Finding Music! *Linny: Um..., Steve!, Don't You Mean to Help Us Figure Out What Blue Wants to Do on This Rainy Day? *Steve: Yeah, Linny!, I Was Just Kidding!, To Help Me Figure Out What Blue Wants to Do on This Rainy Day!, Will You Help Me? *Tasha: Sure, Steve! *Steve: Oh!, You Will?, Great!, Okay! *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find A... *Ming-Ming: Pawprint! *Steve: Oh!, A Pawprint!, Right!, and That's Our First... *Pablo and Tyrone: Clue! *Steve: A Clue? *Uniqua and Tasha: A Clue! *Steve: Then We Put It in Our... *Austin: Notebook! *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! Category:Article stubs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:2019